


Daughter Of The Moon

by allicekitty13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, WITCHES AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: Born to a legendary family of witch hunters, Alice Brandon must keep the witches mark behind her ear a closely guarded secret.Join our heroine as she navigates the tumultuous circumstances life has dealt and searches for a place to call home.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to Enimia13 for helping come up with ideas when I was stuck and TragicallyWicked for not only helping me get unstuck but for being an amazing beta for this story. I'm not sure this would have gotten finished without such supportive and creative friends <3

Alice stood in front of the mirror as she did every morning, tying and retying her hair with fierce determination so that it sat and would stay in such a position that the spot behind her left ear remained covered. The small black crescent moon positioned in the space would quite literally be the death of her were it ever noticed. This emblem was not a tattoo or casual birthmark; it was a witches mark. Having been born into a family of witch hunters, a group whose sole purpose on earth was the extermination of all witches, that mark was a death sentence. 

So she would do this every morning, making sure she had covered it entirely before anyone could take notice. Frequently wondering with a sense of unease how long she would be able to keep up the act. She touched the mark lightly with her fingers in frustration; it had been so faint when it first appeared, forming shortly after her thirteenth birthday. Hardly noticeable at first but had rapidly grown darker over time, the lines showing bolder with each passing month. Alice knew eventually she would slip up, someone would take notice, and there would be no escape.

Finally confident in the day's hairstyle, loose pigtails pinned just right and sprayed down for maximum hold, she made her way downstairs to breakfast. She'd intended to grab something small and portable to eat on her way out the door on the walk to school. Avoiding her father at all times was a top priority; after all, Edgar Brandon was head of the hunters association. He didn't particularly care for her as it was; throwing that crescent moon into the mix was enough to keep her away at all cost. 

For as long as she could remember, Alice had been the black sheep of not just her family but the entire society of hunters she'd grown up with. Having always been a dismal student, failing her classes and rarely showing interest in the clear path set out for her. Alice's recent expressions of not wanting to become a hunter and her desire to drop out of the academy and attend a regular university hadn't helped. At twenty years old, she felt she should be able to make that decision; her family profoundly disagreed. 

That morning, she'd been stopped immediately at the foot of the stairs by her mother, a sympathetic expression adorned Lilian's face as she directed her eldest daughter to the study. 

An anxious feeling settled into the pit of her stomach as she begrudgingly entered the large, elaborately decorated room. Tall bookcases lined the walls decorated with record books of the hunter societies history as well as mementos commemorating the more successful takedowns of covens dating back to the witch trials that had formed their association. Alice loathed the room, partly because it was where her father could typically be found, partly because it was the location where Edgar held many meetings with high ranking hunters and higher-ups within the organization. But mostly because it was a blatant visual reminder of the consequences she would face should her secret be discovered, punishment for a crime she had no control over. 

An irritated Edgar sat in wait, a thick cream-colored piece of paper in his hands. Alice immediately knew what it was and precisely what was coming. It was her report card for the latest semester, a document she'd gone to extensive lengths to hide. Obviously, Alice was aware he would eventually discover she'd failed the majority of her classes, but she had wanted more time to form a plan. She'd conspired with one of her friends to convince Edgar it was in everyone's best interest to allow her to drop out. She crossed the room, stepping delicately on the ornate rug, and took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs positioned in front of her father's desk with a frustrated sigh. Resigning herself to the fact that they would be hashing out the dispute now. 

"Would you care to tell me," He dropped the paper onto the shiny wooden surface, sliding it across to face his daughter with a single finger. "Why one of my top prospects stopped by my office this morning with my daughter's report card?"

Alice knew her father quite well enough to be fully aware it was a rhetorical question, that offering up any response at that moment would bring more trouble than it was worth. So she remained silent as he glowered at her. 

"I would like to know why Riley felt it necessary to make the journey to see me personally with information I should have received from you. I would _very much_ like to know why my daughter is FAILING half of her subjects." A red hue began to spread across his face; despite the calm tone he used, the fury lying beneath his words, causing her to tremble ever so slightly. 

"I'm not... good at this hunter stuff. I know we've discussed this before, but I really think it would be better if I dropped out of the academy..."

"No daughter of mine is disgracing the family name." Her father now shouted with rage as he cut off her sentence, dropping his faux patience as he always did when Alice brought up the prospect despite how much sense it made. She wasn't good at any of this, maybe because of the mark, perhaps because her heart wasn't truly in it. No matter the reason, Alice had never been as competent as her peers when it came to the actual hunting portion of her education. She aced any subjects regarding their history and the mandated general education classes. But when it came to combat or really anything specifically regarding the elimination of witches, she simply couldn't do it.

"You do realize," He was shouting now. "How many generations of hunters have been in this family. If you would put even the smallest bit of effort..." He trailed off, seething. "Go to class. Do better. Get out of my sight. That's an order." He waved her away, refusing to meet her eyes.

With an eye-roll she knew she would regret later, Alice rose from the chair and stormed out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind her. This was all so infuriating. It was clear, at least to her, that she simply wasn't meant to be a hunter. Even without the witches' mark so carefully hidden, her grades spoke for themselves. Sure, it would be a bit embarrassing for Edgar but letting her drop out was the best option. There were only three months until her final year of classes would end. It would be impossible at this point to pass her exam. Alice would never qualify as a hunter; it was an entirely lost cause. Besides, her sister Cynthia was acing all her classes a top prospect even at age thirteen; it wasn't as though the Brandon legacy wouldn't continue to live on.

As she meandered into the university, ignoring the grumbling of her stomach as she hadn't had time for breakfast with the lecture from her father, her eyes landed on her best friend and sort-of boyfriend, Riley Biers. The man had enough decency to at least look ashamed of his actions that morning as he caught Alice's fuming gaze. 

Alice had known Riley since infancy, his family being equally prominent within their society. Having grown up together, they'd formed a close bond. Their friendship had once been tied together with a strength that neither imagined could ever be broken. With a slight push from their fathers in their early teens, they'd begun dating off and on. Riley believed they were meant to be together forever, making the almost arranged marriage their fathers had plotted out a significant step in his life plan. 

What Riley didn't realize, despite her having dropped multiple hints, was that Alice's heart had never been in it. From their first kiss, she'd known he wasn't the one for her, that they were better off as friends. In her eyes, his insistence upon their having a romantic relationship, the frequent misguided attempts to help her in training, had frayed their bond until it was only hanging by a thread. His actions that morning had been the final straw, snapping any fondness she held for the man. A shared childhood wasn't enough anymore. She was done.

She tied to give him the cold shoulder as she stormed past, but he followed, mumbling half-hearted apologies that came off more as excuses. The inflection of his tone communicated with crisp clarity that the effort was to make himself feel better rather than genuine remorse. 

"What happened to helping me build a case?" She finally turned on him, reaching her locker, speaking in a furious whisper. "I thought you were going to help me convince my dad it would be better for me to drop out?"

"I thought maybe if he saw your grades, he'd help you get a tutor or something. Maybe even give you some one on one training. He _is_ the best hunter in the area, if not the country."

"I'm just... not good at any of this." She gestured around to the school, indicating her training as she repeated the same words she'd spoken only twenty minutes ago in the meeting with Edgar. "I'm never going to pass the final exam, let alone the trials. The only subjects I'm passing are the academic ones. It's _not_ happening for me."

"Well, I mean... you could try putting just a little bit more effort into the combat stuff."

"Just leave me alone, Riley." This was the second time she'd had the same conversation in the space of less than an hour. She felt hopeless, furious, increasingly terrified every second she spent around these people. Multiple negative emotions swirled through her; betrayal, however, topped the list.

"I mean it this time," She continued, prepared to burn a bridge; it was dawning on her that the only one she could count on was herself. "You don't want to help me; you do this all the time under the guise of making my life easier and helping me pass. The truth is you're looking out for yourself."

"Okay, look, you're upset, so you're saying things you don't mean. I'll talk to you after lunch when you've had time to calm down." Riley responded smoothly as he moved in to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Steaming with rage, she shoved him away with all of her limited strength. "No. I'm talking to you _now,_ and you're _going_ to listen. I am done with you. I am done with this facade of a relationship you keep trying to shove down my throat. I'm sick and tired of the gaslighting and manipulation. I want you to leave me alone! Permanently!" 

She slammed her locker behind her, ignoring the crowd of students and faculty that had amassed to view her outburst, and headed to one of her least favorite classes- field training. Luckily today was only a lecture rather than actually going down into one of the gyms to practice. At least for the next hour, she would be able to keep to herself.

Alice entered the large lecture room, ascending the wooden staircase to the top row of seating as she ignored the stares and poorly hidden whispers of her fellow classmates. She settled into one of the small wooden desks in the back row of the classroom, placing her backpack on the tiled floor under her feet. It wasn't her usual seat; on a typical day, she would have sat in the front with Riley and the other overachievers hoping to get a good position after graduation. But given her rather public outburst of dumping him for good, she thought better of her normal seat.

"Good morning class," Her professor, a slim woman with long wavy red hair, greeted as she entered the room shortly after Alice had taken her seat. Her steps made a loud clicking sound as the high heels of her boots hit the stone floor as she crossed the room to her desk.

"As you approach the end of your education and the realities of the duty you've been training for." She paused to stare her students down, driving home the seriousness of the subject. "We must enforce the dangers of the life you'll be swearing into." The professor opened one of the drawers in her desk, pulling out a stack of papers and a laptop, the latter of which was promptly connected to a little projector displaying a slideshow on the whiteboard. 

"This is one of the most important lectures I will be presenting this semester; take notes, and pay rapt attention. This information may just save your life one day." The professor began a speech about the most aggressive and evasive witches' ever encountered by the hunters association. Men and women who'd evaded capture, many who'd taken down multiple of their most skilled and valuable agents in the process. 

"Jasper Whitlock is a prime example of such an enemy." The professor clicked a button on the projector bringing up an image of an extremely attractive, blonde man with green eyes that bore into her soul. "This one took out five hunters, three of them students just like you. If he or any others on this list." The professor pulled out a stack of papers handing them to the first student in each line of desks. "Do not attack as you normally would. Return to base and report the incident immediately. These witches are considered lethal."

Alice knew the list well, the societies most wanted, one of the many unfortunate perks of being the daughter of the head of the association. She'd known the name Jasper Whitlock for years; while her father spat the name like venom, she'd always viewed him as an inspiration. Alice imagined he'd grown up with similar emotions and experiences to her own. She felt sympathy for the man; he'd been cornered in a classroom forced to fight for his life against his own peers. Her heart went out to him, as she knew very well; it was a scene she could very likely end up living out herself.

It was two years ago when a newly sworn-in agent showed up at the house, a short woman with long black hair and an eye-patch. Jasper had taken out five hunters, sure, but he'd injured many more. Maria was one of them; she'd been a close friend of the man and had insisted she be assigned to his top priority case, having lost an eye at his hands. Maria was brutal, lethal, and willing to go to any lengths to exact her revenge.

Alice shook the thoughts of Maria from her head; the woman was terrifying with her intense stare and methodical mind. Alice tried to hide a smile as she pretended to study the list while the professor continued to warn about the dangers of the most wanted list. She'd known the name and story well for years; it was nice to finally have a face to match. Zoning out, Alice wondered where the man was now, what he was doing with his hard-earned freedom. She was glad he was safe, hoping one day she'd have the same opportunity.

The remainder of her day progressed in an uncomfortable blur. Alice's earlier outburst had quickly made its way around the school, to the staff, and consequently up the chain to her father. Not only did she have to deal with quite a few student's refusal to interact with her, making many classes rather difficult. She'd ignored multiple phone calls from her father. Alice knew what he wanted; he would rehash their earlier interaction; tell her to make amends with Riley, and fall in line with _his_ plan. 

When the clock hit five in the evening, signifying the end of the school day, she fled from the building in a rush to get home, stopping only at a small cafe to pick up something to eat. Dinner with the family wasn't something she was looking forward to. She could already imagine her father's lecture, the tired expression on her mother's face, the smug, snide comments from her sister. 

So when she arrived at the doorstep, grateful to be home finally, Alice trudged upstairs into her room, tossed her backpack into the corner, and threw herself onto the bed belly first. She was ready to sleep; a full day at the academy was grueling on the best days. Considering everything that Alice had dealt with today, she was just ready to be alone. Unfortunately, she had just made herself comfortable, laying her head against the pillow, eyes closed as she dreamed of a brighter future when she became acutely aware of a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head. So she begrudgingly rose to sit in a cross-legged position to face the intruder.

Cynthia leaned casually against the doorframe of Alice's bedroom, staring at her sister with crossed arms in clear annoyance. "You need to make up with Riley tomorrow."

"How did you even know about that Alice questioned with a sigh falling backward, unwilling to deal with this topic of conversation.

"Dad called this afternoon. He's not happy with what happened today, but he's giving you a chance to fix it. You and Riley have always been so close; I just don't understand how you could let something so small come between you. Besides, imagine how powerful we'll be when you get married. Your children will be gods among us." Her eyes lit up at the last point of the speech, clearly excited by the prospect of being an aunt to these hypothetical children.

Things had been tense between the sisters in recent years. Cynthia had always been their father's favorite. As the younger sibling began proving her skill while Alice continued to struggle, the rift between the eldest daughter and her father grew substantially. In consequence, the relationship with her sister began to suffer. As children, they'd been inseparably close; now they had become near strangers. Cynthia would parrot her father's views without question, no matter the damage it did to Alice.

"Maybe I care more about having friends who treat me with respect than marrying someone I can't trust or having gods for children." She commented, sitting back up facing her sibling once again, with eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Whatever, Alice, your funeral." With a flip of her wavy chestnut-colored hair, Cynthia left the room, finally allowing her sister to be alone.

Laying in bed still fully dressed, Alice waited until everyone in the house had gone to bed. Exasperated by the conversation and infuriated by the tumultuous day, she needed an escape. She craved alone time, the peace she found in the solace of nature. When the neighbor's lights had all gone out, and her own home had gone silent, she snuck out of bed, careful not to make a sound as she pried open her bedroom window. She grabbed onto the nearest tree branch, hoisting herself out of the room, climbed down, and made her way through the backyard into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys like this one!! I'm really excited about how it's progressing and can't wait to share the next chapters.  
> Look out for part two in a few days when something... magical happens to our heroine.
> 
> Do your author a favor and leave comments, questions, and thoughts down below <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, updating twice in a week. Hopefully, you guys enjoy the latest update for Alice the secret witch.

It was part of her nightly routine, sneaking out to the meadow just outside the base. There was a hidden tunnel she'd found just a little over a year ago, hidden to casual onlookers behind some vines that settled over a narrow opening in the cliffs which made up the northern side of a deer trail. Only a curious soul would think to examine the rocks the way Alice had; the casual hiker was unlikely to find the hidden path. It hadn't taken long for Alice to realize she wouldn't be found here. She was never followed, and anyone who did give chase wouldn't know what to look for. 

The space was truly gorgeous; to the south of the field, a line of tall cedar trees indicated the beginning of an expansive forest; to the west, the ground cut off suddenly revealing beautiful clear blue lake miles below the cliffside. She spent hours each night laying in the wildflowers making up the majority of the clearing or sitting at the edge of the cliffs as she let her legs swing back and forth in the wind. It was a little sad, as she frequently thought, that no one other than herself would ever experience the breathtaking view. 

It was only within the past few months the thought occurred to her that this was a place she'd be able to test the powers she inevitably held. She'd spent quite a bit of time in the library under the guise of protective research, reading up on everything she could get her hands on about the way witches utilized their power. She'd told the librarian, an ordinary woman named Bella, that with her dismal grades, she should, at the very least, know what to look out for on the field.

There wasn't much helpful information; after all, the library only stocked books on defeating witches, not training them. But she'd managed to piece together a few basic offensive spells. Unfortunately, little progress had been made. She'd failed miserably at most charms, only managing limited results at a select few of them. The day she'd produced a small flame from the tip of her index finger had been encouraging. While it filled her with glee, it did make her wish there was someone out there who might be able to guide her. Clearly, she'd missed a few pieces when compiling the jigsaw puzzle of limited information. 

Alice had recently put together what she believed to be a freezing spell; this was what she had been working on that night when she was approached by a strange man who strode into the meadow from the tree line. He was tall and bulky, towering over her small form. His imposing figure, combined with his being a complete stranger, should have caused her to flee. Yet, the friendly lopsided smile he shot Alice's way as he plopped down next to her in the field was strangely comforting. Although fear and shock bubbled inside her being at seeing another soul inside the hidden sanctuary, he'd clearly witnessed her multiple failed attempts at the spell and didn't have a knife at her throat as any hunter would have on sight. She decided, despite her reservations, to take her chances allowing him to watch in silence.

Shortly after his approach and observing her frustration as she unsuccessfully made a few more attempts at encasing a flower in ice, the man introduced himself in a calm, friendly tone. "Hi Alice, I'm Emmett."

Alice paused; she hadn't said a single word to the man, let alone introduced herself. With eyes full of distraught surprise, she finally allowed herself to focus on the stranger. "How... how do you know my name?"

He pointed up at one of the tree-covered hills in the distance. "Up there, it's where we live. My entire coven, it's a long trek without flying, but it's there."

"Have you known I was here the whole time?" 

"Yeah," He responded a bit sheepishly. "Our coven leader wanted to give you space for a while."

"Wait..." Her racing thoughts finally caught up to the situation at hand and the insinuation of Emmett's statements, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Coven? Are you saying... you're a witch and there's more like... right here?"

"Well yeah, thought that was obvious. Here," Emmett rolled up the sleeve of his sweater as he held out his left arm. In the crook of the man's elbow rested a small black crescent moon indicating the validity of his statement. "I'm a witch, just like you."

Alice's expression turned downcast with doubt at his declaration of her power. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually even a witch or if this thing." She pulled her hair to the side to expose her own mark." Was just an unfortunate fluke."

Throwing his head back in laughter, Emmett fell backward into the multicolored flowers beneath him as though there were some piece of information he knew, and she didn't. "Alice, if you weren't a witch, we wouldn't be talking right now." He took a moment to right himself as Alice stared on in bewilderment. "Have you ever wondered why no one follows you here? That tunnel is magically sealed; there's no way you could get through without a witch's blood. Anyone else would only see a plain rock surface."

"Well, if that's true, I'm a shitty witch. If you've known I'm here, then you know I'm failing at all this magic stuff pretty miserably."

"Have you thought about finding someone to help train up your power? Teach you some actual spells" He pointed down at the notebook she had set out in front of her, leaning over to glance through her notes. "It looks like you're doing your best; an actual teacher, some reliable instruction, and more practice time would do wonders."

"How and who would I go to for that? You do realize where I live, don't you, if anyone found out..." She trailed off; his downcast expression indicated that he understood her meaning.

Emmett pondered her observation for a while as Alice played with the grass in silence. "You make a fair point; what if you came up to the house? We have a guy like you. He was born to hunters but managed to escape; maybe he would have some insight." 

Emmett seemed so please by the suggestion, but Alice had her doubts. "Is that allowed?"

"I'll have to talk to Esme to be sure, but she's pretty big on helping out witches in need." Emmett's smile widened as he thought over a game plan so sure that his idea would be a success. "Here's what we'll do; I'll talk to her. You'll meet me here tomorrow night; if she says yes, I'll take you."

Alice pondered over the proposition wordlessly as Emmett stared at her in anticipation, clearly an excitable man. She really didn't have much to lose by accepting the offer; at best, she would meet more people like her. People who might actually be able to help. At worst, this 'Esme' who she assumed to be the leader of Emmett's coven, declined the offer. A broad smile crossed her face as she nodded gleefully and exclaimed, "Okay, tomorrow night!" 

Too excited to practice anymore, Alice immediately packed up her belongings, placing the notebook full of half-formed spells back into the worn-out backpack she kept in the secret meadow. It was safer to collect information mentally and transfer it to a journal in secluded safety. With a smile and assurances to Emmett that she would, in fact, return the next night, Alice made her way out of the clearing. She was overflowing with optimism; there were others nearby like her. People who might be able to help, there was even someone with similar life experiences. Someone who might be able to help her. For once, since that moon had surfaced behind her ear, she felt hope.

It had been hard to focus at school the next day; excitement and nervousness fought for control of her emotional state. The idea of meeting this coven had her on edge with glee; at moments, a smile graced her face in stark contrast to the usual uneasy frown she wore. This resulted in curious looks from the fellow students who'd grown used to her unwelcoming attitude. In other moments anxiety took hold; it was entirely possible Esme wouldn't feel comfortable allowing a hunter into her home. Permitting Alice to take solace in the meadow was one thing; it would be another completely to invite the daughter of their biggest adversary into her home.

Being on the outs with Riley hadn't made the stressful day any easier; he'd granted her request to be left alone and then some. If it was his fault, she didn't know, but the student body seemed to feel as though they had a duty to pick sides between the pair; opinion was overwhelmingly in his favor. Although it was at lunch when she'd had no one to sit with for the second day in a row that Alice decided she preferred things this way. Hiding in plain sight was easier when you were being blatantly ignored. For once, no one was watching her movements; for the first time in eight years, she didn't have to choose her words carefully. It was almost peaceful.

With this new mindset, the second half of the day progressed a bit easier, allowing her to concentrate only on what may happen later that night, causing the day to seem as though it flew by at an accelerated pace. Before she knew it, the final bell was reverberating its soft chime through the halls of the academy. Alice left school with an eager smile rushing home to wait in her room until it was safe to head out.

Once the neighborhood was submerged in silence and her home once again became silent, Alice made her escape with the most care she'd ever exhibited, refusing to allow tonight of all nights be when she was caught. She finally had a chance to receive answers, to find a place me might belong. With a deep breath, she moved silently down the tree. Stepped carefully through the yard, conscious of every stick in her path, the crunch each leaf whispered as she moved, only allowing herself to break into a run the second she was out of the sight of any potential onlookers.

Arriving at the clearing that night buzzing with tentative enthusiasm, she burst through the tunnel into the peaceful meadow hoping with all her being that Emmett's coven leader had given him the all-clear. She felt as though she was soaring upon seeing him waiting leaned up against a tree with a broom in hand and a bright lopsided grin. She bounced over to him wide-eyed with glee, ready for whatever the night held in store. 

Emmett mounted the broomstick, instructing her to climb on behind and hold on tightly. It would be a short trip, but she'd never ridden before, and he didn't want her falling off. Nervous but unwilling to give up on this opportunity over something as simple as flying, she did as instructed. The mode of transportation was more than a little uncomfortable, and Alice struggled to find a sitting position that wouldn't bother her during the flight as she clutched onto his biceps, her slender arms too short to wrap around his massive frame. 

Broom travel was quite surreal; Alice was unsure what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been the speed causing her stomach to lurch, the sting of the wind in her face, or the blur of the trees below as they passed by rapidly. The experience was overwhelming and slightly nauseating. She closed her eyes and gripped tighter to Emmett, unconsciously digging her fingernails into his upper arms. He seemed to sense her unease proceeding to tell her about his coven, a group of nine witches. The stories took Alice's mind off the almost dreamlike event allowing her to relax, to enjoy the weightlessness and freedom of soaring through the air in the moonlight. 

As they landed, she hoped someone would be able to teach her to fly. Despite the rocky start, it was an experience she wanted to repeat many times more. Emmett seemed to be able to read her thoughts, though it was more likely she wore her adoration for flying in her expression, as he commented, "Don't worry, you'll learn to do that for yourself soon enough." 

Attempting to hide the blush flushing her cheeks, she began to take in her surroundings. It was an unassuming location, just a small white single story farmhouse. The structure seemed to have been there unattended to for quite some time. The paint was chipping away, exposing the dry wood underneath. Alice struggled to believe a coven the size Emmett had described could fit into the ranch-style home. 

"Doesn't look like much, does it." He laughed, taking in her expression. "Watch," He approached the door, drawing out an invisible symbol on the surface with a finger as he chanted out something indecipherable under his breath. As he finished, the spot on the entrance began to glow slightly, and he turned the doorknob pulling open the door to reveal an enormous room. 

The pair entered into the space; the room was now revealed to be the entryway of a mansion. There were plants on nearly every surface; large picture windows showed an expansive courtyard outside, causing the space to feel very open and free. It was as though they'd been transported not only inside the building but to an entirely different location. Numerous doors lined the dimly lit area, and a grand staircase held focal point in the middle of the room. At the base of the stairs stood a gentle-looking woman with tawny brown hair. She stood with the most welcoming of smiles, hands clasped politely in front of her as the pair stepped into the foyer. 

To her left, a tall blonde woman leaned against the banister with her arms crossed. Her face lighting up when the pair entered, a noticeable relief consuming her expression as she stared directly at Emmett. It almost seemed as though the woman was holding herself back from rushing forward to check that he was okay. Alice glanced up at her new friend to see him gazing back at the woman with equal intensity. It warmed Alice's heart, so see two people who so very clearly truly cared for one another. Looking away with a sly smile, she had to admit she was a bit jealous. Maybe, with the way things in her life were beginning to look up, one day she would find someone who looked at her with as much affection as Emmett and the blonde woman looked at each other.

Alice turned her attention back to the elegant brunette woman who radiated a gentle love and kindness. The woman, who greeted her as Esme with a warm embrace, invited Alice to follow through a large wooden door to her left. Inside a refreshments tray that held cookies, so fresh that steam still radiated from them and a pitcher of a liquid. Esme flicked her hand up as she took a seat in one of the comfortable-looking green cloth chairs sitting at opposite ends of a lovely ornately carved coffee table. The pitcher rose into the air pouring the yellow beverage Alice assumed to be lemonade into two glasses set out in front of both chairs.

"Please sit," Esme directed to the other open seat; her voice was soft, warm, and comforting. Alice felt safe and welcome in the woman's presence. It was a stark difference to the unease she'd typically felt around adults, a welcoming change. She dutifully took a seat, eager to hear what the woman had to say.

"We're pleased you finally have you here, Alice." Esme opened, "I've been watching you for a while. You've made significant progress, given your unfortunate circumstance. I must say," The woman paused, taking a sip of her lemonade. "I'm rather impressed at what you've been able to do with such limited recourses. The determination to figure all of that out, considering the dangers, is inspiring, my dear."

"Thank you, ma'am; I don't feel I've been able to do that much, though." Alice thought back to the previous night and her many failed attempts at freezing the flower.

"Please call me Esme; we're equals here. Emmett has informed me of your insecurities. You've come here today to meet with our Jasper, correct?"

"Jasper..." Alice's breath caught in her throat, wondering if maybe it was possible Esme could be talking about the same man who's story had been such a source of inspiration to her. Was it possible that the legend who'd escaped had survived and was right here? That she would not only be meeting him but potentially gaining guidance from the man? "You don't mean Jasper Whitlock do you?"

Esme nodded, eying the short brunette carefully, studying her reaction to the revelation. The older woman seemed pleased to see Alice wide-eyed and grinning eagerly with excitement. "May I assume you're pleased by this?"

Alice blushed, staring down at her feet, "I've always wanted to talk to him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Esme smiled, relaxing back into the chair. She went on to cheerfully explain that Alice was welcome in the house anytime day or night. Whether it be for a simple chat or an emergency. Esme considered her part of the coven and, by extension, her family. 

Alice was shocked by the instant welcome and pure kindness. She wasn't quite sure what she'd been expecting but was pleased by the development. The change of pace made her feel as though she could relax like she was able to breathe comfortably for the first time in her life. One day, she hoped to be able to leave home and join this so far wonderful group of people permanently.

"Alice," Her attention was pulled to the doorway where Jasper now stood leaning against the wall with crossed arms an almost nervous expression on his face. He was taller than she'd expected, much taller standing just barely shorter than Emmett but with a slimmer frame. He looked near identical to the photo she'd seen in class only the day before, golden curls framing his face and those same intense green eyes. The only difference was the scars that adorned his face, slicing across his cheek, barely missing his eye. Where his sleeve rode up, she should see one on his arm; she imagined they were many. She'd known he'd fought for his life, but such a visceral visual representation was jarring. It was the most prominent of scars that caused her heart to sink, breaking for the man who stood before her. Maria had told the story many times, of how she'd almost had him how she'd pressed a knife to the throat of someone she'd once considered her best friend without a second thought. 

The pair stared at each other, unsure what to say in that moment. For two years, Alice had wanted nothing more than to speak with this man. Now, here she was with the opportunity, and no words came to mind. She wanted to rush over and hug him, to ask him any of the numerous questions she'd thought up. Yet, she was stunned to silence, unable to do anything but sit staring into those all-encompassing eyes.

"Well," Esme broke the silence. "I'll leave you two be; I'm sure you have much to discuss." The woman stood passing by Jasper as she exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there ya go. I hope you guys enjoy how this is progressing.  
> Tune in next time to see what Jasper has to say.
> 
> Leave, thoughts, comments, and questions down below. Reviews encourage the author to keep going <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so unbelievably sorry it took me so long to get to this. But here it is, I worked hard to make sure the conversation between Alice and Jasper was exactly the way I pictured it in my head.

Jasper led Alice down a long hall lit only by candelabras that hung from the walls. She spotted various paintings of men and women, including one of Esme and a large group portrait featuring all of the faces she'd seen in the house and then some. All the figures donned black clothing with their head covered in either a hat or hoods. It had taken her a moment to register what and who she was looking at because of this. A woman in the back row of the portrait seemed eerily familiar. However, Jasper didn't give her much time to examine the decor, gently explaining there would be time for a tour later as he placed a hand on her back, guiding her further down the hall. The pair descended a staircase and ventured outdoors.

The garden they entered was merely a small portion of a large expansive outdoor space. Gorgeous arrangements of flowers decorated every corner, and at the center, a small pond with an ornate fountain decorated in crystals sat in the center. Twinkling lights with no discernable source floating around the fountain illuminated the area, effectively creating a majestic atmosphere and filling Alice with a sense of wonder. 

"It's a simple light spell," Jasper spoke up, causing Alice to look away from the orbs to see him standing sheepishly off to the side, still with that nervous expression. "I could teach you if you'd like."

"You'd do that?" She turned fully to face the man, an elated smile bursting across her face. She hadn't expected him to be so immediately open, she'd hoped for guidance, of course, but his offering to teach her something when they'd hardly spoken yet had her so excited Alice felt as though she could float. 

"Yeah, of course." He responded, smiling at her warmly, seeming to relax slightly as he took a few steps closer to her position near the lights. However, he suddenly stopped in his tracks turning around to face the house with an annoyed glare. Following his gaze to a window on the second floor, Alice was able to spot Emmett, the blonde woman from earlier, and a red-headed girl squeezed together intently, watching the pair in the garden below.

Jasper, who was now shaking his head at the group, raised a hand, flicking his wrist to the side, causing the curtains to slam shut in the faces of their onlookers.

"So, what was that all about?" Alice asked, amused by the display.

"Some of the members of this coven can be a bit nosey."

"Oh," She laughed a bit uncomfortably, "What exactly were they expecting to see?"

Jasper stiffened at the question reverting to the rigid nervous position he'd held before their short interaction over the lights. A light pink tinge began to spread across his cheeks as he stared intently at the fountain, spraying water over the pond. "So," He finally spoke after a moment, clearly looking to change the subject. "Emmett said you had some questions for me?"

"Oh!" Alice was quickly reminded of the entire reason she was there in the first place. It had been so easy to forget once out in the garden, surrounded by such wonder and beauty. It had felt natural, as though this was where she was meant to be. Standing there, watching the lights with Jasper, should have been overwhelming; it should have been a complete culture shock. She should have felt starstruck around the man, she had at first back in the lounge with Esme. But those feelings had melted away quickly, leaving Alice feeling at ease. Of course, at some point, though, they had to get down to business. 

"Emmett thought maybe you would have some ideas on how I could safely practice and develop my magic safely... considering my situation." Alice trailed off at the end of the sentence in confusion. Jasper looked at her with pity, a sympathetic sadness clouding his green eyes.

"He didn't tell you, did he." It came as a resigned statement rather than a question. Alice shook her head slowly, indicating that whatever it was Emmett was meant to tell her had been a subject he'd avoided.

"Of course he didn't," Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Leave it to the class clown to avoid the big blows."

A sinking feeling began to develop in the pit of Alice's stomach as she took in Jasper's stance, as well as his tone, both conveying the message that whatever he had to tell her wasn't good news. "What, um... What do you mean?" Her voice came out shaky, fearful of whatever information the man was about to drop.

Taking in a deep breath, Jasper closed his eyes as he thought over how to break the news delicately; he seemed to arrive at a conclusion as he nodded at a marble bench facing the fountain indicating that Alice should take a seat. Feeling woozy, she quickly obliged. "What do they say about me?" He opened, looking down at her tentatively from his still standing position, his posture straight hands clasped behind his back. "I'm assuming my escape caused enough of a commotion to reach the top of the chain."

"Yeah, you're um... kind of a big deal. Like I legitimately had an entire lecture in class about you yesterday. You're on the most wanted witches list, do not approach status. And I..." She hesitated, wondering if bringing up Maria was a bad decision, not wanting to reopen old wounds. Yet, she wanted to be honest, to lay all her cards on the table. "I know Maria personally."

Jasper looked away from her, fear in his eyes at the mention of the name. "Hey no, see, here's the thing." She moved her hair so that it covered only her right shoulder, exposing her witch's mark. She pointed to it as she continued. "This thing gives me a unique perspective. I've always wondered what your side of the story is... I mean..." A blush swept over her cheeks, suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed. "If you're willing to share, of course." 

"I hale from the south," He began, leaving no question as to his willingness to share. "I'm sure you've been taught about the state of things in that region." 

Jasper looked to Alice as though questioning if more explanation on that statement would be necessary. Alice nodded to indicate that she knew very well what life for a witch hunter was like in the southern portion of the country. At the academy, geography was less of a class on the layout of the world and more and instruction on the practices of the various hunter's associations. Living in Salam, where their headquarters were located, as well as being the leader's daughter, allowed Alice even more insight. 

Alice had no questions about the intensity of the situation. She was fully aware that during the Salem witch trials, while most accusations were false, vast amounts of actual witches fled south for safety. Of course, it hadn't taken long for hunters to catch on, taking the battle with them and leaving what history knew of the situation in Massachusetts. 

In the present day, it was still a bloodbath, daily casualties occurring on both sides. Hunters in the region were highly skilled, applied vigorous training in their academies, and only accepting the highest-scoring applicants to their ranks. Leader's in those states going so far as to keep an eye on grades nationwide. Even at her young age, Alice's own sister was being scouted for a position in Lousiana at the heart of the conflict. 

The nod seemed to be sufficient information for Jasper as he continued recounting his tale. "My mark appeared in my pre-teen years, on my shoulder. I thought I was lucky; it's an easy enough place to keep it hidden. I decided to play my cards carefully, continuing to train to the best of my ability until I could make an escape. I focused all my energy on being at the top of my class, partly to prevent suspicion as well as to have an edge in defending myself were I ever found out."

Jasper paused a moment, staring intently into Alice's eyes as though he wanted to drive the next points of the story home. "I'm glad I did because one day, during a particularly intense sparring match, my shirt ripped, revealing my mark. The very  _ second _ everyone in the room realized what they were seeing, I was immediately, viciously attacked. My own friends, my  _ family...  _ The hunter's creed runs thicker than blood; it doesn't matter to them who you are, what kind of person you are. If you have the mark, they  _ will _ kill you."

Alice felt her throat tighten as realization took hold. Jasper didn't need to continue, Alice was a quick learner, and his point was clear. Sooner or later, she would slip up, be it carelessness or an event outside her control, whether it be carelessness or an event outside her control. It wasn't of a question of if she would be found out. It was a question of  _ when.  _ Considering her grades and resulting lack of combat skills, she would be a goner. 

"I have to leave," She looked up at him. "I have to leave as soon as possible, don't I."

"For what it's worth," His words came with sincere sympathy, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to leave your entire world behind." 

Alice leaned back against the bench, suddenly feeling woozy; she'd known what Jasper had meant with his story. Yet to hear it confirmed had caused her to feel like the world was spinning out from under her. Leaving had been her dream for so long, but now it was all happening so fast. There were so many questions floating through her mind flittering through so fast she struggled to focus on just one. How could she do this safely? What was she supposed to do? Would Esme allow Alice into her coven, or would she have to strike it out on her own. Being associated with Edgar made Alice a relatively prominent figure; people would come looking for her. 

Alice hadn't realized she was crying until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder in a sort of half-hug. "Hey," She looked up to see Jasper had taken a seat next to her on the bench. "It's going to be okay. I know it's terrifying; I've done it before. But we're going to make a plan we'll get you out safely without a fight. I promise."

"We?"

"Alice," He chuckled lightly, a comforting sound that Alice couldn't help but smile at despite everything. "You're one of us. Esme would never leave a witch behind, and I would never want to see you go through what I did. I was lucky; most of us born into the society don't make it out. But I swear to you I'm not going to let that be you." 

"Thank you," Alice choked out between shaking breaths as she wiped at her tears with the long sleeves of her sweater. She was still terrified, but Jasper's tone and presence made her feel safer, more calm. She may have only just met the man, but she believed every word he uttered. "How do we move forward? Where do we go from here?" 

"Well, let's start by introducing you to your new brothers and sisters?" Jasper removed his arm from where it rested around Alice's shoulder, and she found herself immediately missing his warmth and held out a hand that she gladly took.

Jasper led her back inside, never releasing her hand as he guided her through the main rooms of the enormous house. Inside a room on the ground floor, they found Emmett sitting on a couch with the blonde woman who was disinterestedly watching him play video games. Upon their entrance, Emmett paused his game and stood to offer Alice a hug. She released Jasper's hand for the first time since taking it in the garden to accept the sign of affection from the man who had quickly become her friend. 

The blonde woman was quick to introduce herself as Rosalie, Esme's apprentice who would take over the duties as coven leader one day. Emmett went on to make sure Alice was okay after her conversation with Jasper in the garden knowing full well the subject matter discussed. Their conversation was cut short by Jasper, who had been having a silent discussion with Rosalie held only via facial expressions and eye-contact. 

"We should move on with the tour Alice." The tall man spoke in a tone of mild annoyance, reaching once again for Alice's hand. The small action causing Rosalie to let out an exasperated huff as she turned back to Emmett and his playthrough of Skyrim. 

Jasper lead her back into the hallway, remaining quiet and tense as indicated by the slight scowl he now wore. Alice wanted to ask about his interaction with Rosalie, wondering why it had left him in such a sour mood. She felt, though, that it was none of her business as she had only just met the man. It wasn't her place to go prying into his personal matters, especially when he'd already been so forthcoming about his past. So she bit her tongue as she thought about the nervous glances the man had kept sending her way throughout the duration of that silent conversation. 

"You alright?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice from her curious thoughts. He'd halted their tour in front of yet another of the numerous doors of the enormous house. "You've been quiet, and you're holding my hand like a vice."

"Just overwhelmed." She responded, trying to keep her voice light. Jasper didn't need to know she had been mentally analyzing his prior interaction with Rosalie. Besides, her response was partially truthful. The night had been quite a lot to take in. 

"We can do this another time... if you want to go back home and process all of this."

"No, I'll be fine. The sooner we get through everything the better right? Emergency evacuation plans and all that."

Jasper nodded in silent agreement and proceeded to guide her through the door he'd stopped in front of. On the other side was a large well-stocked kitchen lit brightly by the shining in through large floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the well cared for garden Alice and Jasper had been sitting in earlier in the evening. Standing at a granite counter, chopping vegetables, stood a smiling blonde man. 

"Carlisle," Jasper nodded to the man, something Alice was beginning to notice was a common habit of his. "Meet Alice."

The man, Carlisle apparently, wiped his hands on a nearby towel before crossing the room to shake her hand. "I'm happy to finally make your acquaintance Miss Brandon. 

"Carlisle is Esme's husband," Jasper informed. "He's also an expert in healing magic."

"I would love to learn more about that subject someday, sir." 

"Please, Alice, call me Carlisle; we're all family here. As much as I'd like to sit down and get to know you, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. Once you're more settled, I would be glad to speak to you about my practice." With that, Carlisle returned to his cooking.

The final room Jasper directed Alice to was an expansive library easily rivaling the size of any she'd seen on the hunter's base. Shelves filled with countless books lined the walls. Alice, knowing those volumes would hold the information she'd been looking for, found herself excited at the prospect of one day having the opportunity to devour every text. 

In the far left corner of the woman with fiery red hair, Alice had caught a glimpse of from the window back in the garden sat studiously in front of a piano tapping away at a classical piece. Jasper pointed over to her as he spoke in a hushed tone. "That girl over there is Edythe; it's best not to disturb her while she's practicing. 

It was the other inhabitant of the room, however, who caught Alice's attention. She instantly recognized the woman sitting at a table, paging through a book as she twirled strands of her long brown hair around her fingers. It was a sight Alice was all too familiar with as this exact woman had been the one to help guide her through the academy library in her search for information. 

Although new questions sprang through her mind, old inquiries suddenly made complete sense. Of course, Bella had bought her flimsy excuses and hadn't alerted any superiors in their organization. Her loyalties didn't lie with hunters; she was one of the witches. 

"You!" Alice exclaimed, dropping Jasper's hand to make her way over to the table. "You're the librarian, from the academy!" 

"Yes, I'm a scout for the coven," Bella responded as she closed her book, carefully placing a scrap of paper between the pages to make her spot. "I keep an eye on things from the inside and relay the information I dig up on your people back to Esme. It's one of the ways we stay one step ahead. I'm glad to finally speak with you without a cover. You have no idea how many times I just wanted to spill." 

"That's amazing," Alice found herself in awe of the woman. "You've got such a dangerous job."

"It is, but it's an important one, so I'm glad to do it."

It was at that moment the large grandfather clock in the back of the room chimed three times, signaling that it was now three in the morning. As much as Alice wanted to stay and continue talking to Bella if she wanted to get any sleep before school tomorrow, it was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the update <3 Please leave a comment down below to share your thought!


End file.
